Island Realm Pantheon
The Island Realm Pantheon is the pantheon found in the Dawn of the Heroes campaign. The Gods of the Stars Anmus Neutral Good Called the great whale or the divine leviathan, Anmus is the god of the sea and magic. Sailors, wizards, and many sorcerers pray to him. Seen as the creator and ruler of most sea life as well as the father of spellcasting. He is the natural enemy to Roklengahg. His symbol is a wavelike swirl. He teaches his followers these principles: * If you wish to truly understand something, you must explore it to its depths. * Do not make waves for the sake of making waves. * Seek out new ideas, new places, new people and new knowledge. Bahamut Lawful Good Called the Platinum Dragon, Bahamut is the god of justice, protection, nobility, and honor. Lawful good paladins often revere him, and metallic dragons worship him as the first of their kind. Due to the conflict with Annan and other giants, his worship is illegal by rule of the titans. Despite this he still has a large number of followers, many of who pray for him and his metallic dragons to free them from the rule of the titans. His symbol is the head of a platinum dragon. He commands his followers thus: * Uphold the highest ideals of honor and justice. * Be constantly vigilant against evil and oppose it on all fronts. * Protect the weak, liberate the oppressed, and defend just order. Caixa Chaotic Good Light Caixa is the goddess of the moon, art and beauty. Artists, and musicians worship her, as well as those who view what they practice as an art. High and Wood Elves often worship Caixa as well. Her symbol is a crescent moon. She urges her followers thus: * Cultivate beauty in all that you do, whether you’re casting a spell, composing a saga, strumming a lute, or practicing the arts of war. * Avoid the blazing light of zealous good, and the utter darkness of evil. * Thwart the followers of Lolth at every opportunity. Fehram Chaotic Neutral Life Fehram is the goddess of forests and the hunt. Druids, Rangers, hunters and many wood elves pray to her. She is often depicted as a doe, a wolf, or a beautiful wood elf woman. Her symbol is that of a great tree. Her strictures are these: * Protect the forests and land from rampant destruction * Take only what you need, if you need kill to survive do so. Do not kill for the sake of killing. * Do not fear or condemn the savagery of nature. Live in harmony with nature. Idos Lawful Neutral Knowledge Idos is the goddess of civilization. She is the muse of great invention, founder of cities, and author of laws. Rulers, judges, pioneers, and devoted citizens revere her, and her temples hold prominent places in most of the world’s major cities. Her symbol is a set of scales. Her laws are many, but their purpose is straightforward: * Work with others to achieve your goals. Community and order are always stronger than the disjointed efforts of lone individuals. * Tame the wilderness to make it fit for habitation, and defend the light of civilization against the encroaching darkness. * Seek out new ideas, new inventions, new lands to inhabit, new wilderness to conquer. Build machines, build cities, build empires. Nondr Chaotic Neutral Trickey Nondr is the goddess of dreams, love, and illusions. She has close ties to Caixa, and is a favorite deity among Halflings. Her priests often call themselves Dreamwalkers and practice the art of mindful dreaming. Her symbol is that of a butterfly with three diamonds to the right. Her teachings are simple: * Your dreams will help you understand the past, present, and future. * Seek new horizons and new experiences, let nothing tie you down. * Train your eye and your mind to see the truth, whether it be through an illusion, a lie, or your own heart. Sazlidir Lawful Neutral Forge Sazlidir is the god of the forge and trading. Craftsmen, smiths, miners, artisans, traders and many Dwarves worship him. He is the father of Annam and therefore the titans as well. His symbol is a hammer inside of a flame. He demands these behaviors from his followers: * To make something that lasts is the highest good, whether you are a smith working at a forge or a ruler building a dynasty. * Take pride in your work, but be humble enough to know you can always better your craft. * Meet adversity with stoicism and tenacity. Thyndael Neutral Fate Almost none of the others have prayers to them that are filled with as much hope or trepidation as those directed at Thyndael. The third of the “sisters”, Thyndael is the goddess of fate. She is most often depicted as a beautiful woman who is either weaving a great tapestry of history, or spinning a divine wheel. Although few consider her their patron deity, almost everyone ends up praying to her at some point in time. Her symbol is a simple circle, those who have interacted with Thyndael or have received her boons say that this symbol is very fitting of her. Her teachings are vague and incredibly debated, they are: * My power is in you. * Your power is in me. * Change is inevitable. Vaza Chaotic Neutral Tempest Vaza is the storm god and the lord of fury, often taking the form of a massive flying swordfish. He revels in strength, battlefield prowess, and thunder. Fighters and sailors revere him. He is a mercurial god, unbridled and wild, who summons storms over land and sea; those who hope for better weather appease him with prayers and offerings. His symbol is of a swordfish with a lightning bolt for a bill. He gives few commands: * Embrace the storm within you but make sure that it pushes you forward, not backwards. * Do not make half-hearted decisions. If you charge, charge with all of your might and spirit. * Grow and develop your strength so that you may pierce through any obstacles. Vyenta Neutral Death The second of the “sisters”, Vyenta is the goddess of death. She marks the end of each mortal life and mourners call upon her during funeral rites, in the hope that she will guard the departed from the clutches of Pra’ai and the curse of Undeath. Her symbol is a black skull. She expects her followers to abide by these commandments. * Hold no pity for those who die, for death is the natural end of life. * Release souls that are trapped in undeath, you have a duty to shepherd them to the stars. * Watch for the cults of Pra’ai and stamp them out whenever they arise. Yheia Neutral Knowledge The first of the “sisters”, Yheia is the goddess of time. She is rumored to be the oldest of the gods and to have been born after creation itself. She has temples in most major settlements, and most of them are towards the center and adorned with sundials. High elves are often known to be devout followers of Yheia and often claim that they are her “chosen” people due to their lifespans. Her symbol is that of an hourglass in the shape of an infinity symbol. Her commandments are few: * Everything that will happen is because of what has happened. * Your tiime is relative for you, do not rush to the end of your own time. * Time reaches all of creation. Zelios Lawful Good Life Zelios is the god of the sun, life, and harvest. Of all the gods of the stars he is the most worshipped by humans and is often depicted as the chief god of the pantheon. His symbol is a six pointed ring. He directs his followers thus: * Alleviate suffering wherever you find it. * Bring the light of Zelios into places of darkness, showing kindness, mercy, and compassion * Be watchful against evil. The Gods of the Underworld Kragalor Lawful Evil Death Often referred to as the God of Chains, or the “puppet master with iron strings” rather than his own true name, Kragalor is the god of restraints, prisons, and torture. Creator and Lord of Chain devils. Jailers, torturers, bounty hunters and those who are cruel often revere him. His symbol is a ring with three hooked chains beneath it. He teaches his followers these laws: * Secure what it is yours by any means necessary. * Do let those who are under you wander free. * If you fall, drag those who wronged you down with you. Roklengahg Neutral Evil Death Known as the god of the abyss, the one who lurks in the tear, and the father of krakens. Roklengahg is the god of drowning, secrets, and forbidden magic. The god of drowning is known to almost everyone in the island realm for one reason, if you die by drowning your soul belongs to him. He is the natural enemy to Anmus. He whispers to his followers these tenants: * Never reveal all that you know. * Seek out the forbidden, the taboo, and the unknown. * Drowned men spill no blood and tell no tales. Lolth Chaotic Evil Trickery Lolth is the chaotic evil god of shadow, lies, and spiders. Scheming and treachery are her commands, and her priests are a constant force of disruption in the otherwise stable society of the evil drow. Though she is properly a god and not a demon, she is called Demon Queen of Spiders. Her symbol is an eight pointed star, with the top and bottom points being much longer than the points on the sides. She demands that her followers: * Do whatever it takes to gain and hold power. * Rely on stealth and slander in preference to outright confrontation. * Seek the death of elves at every opportunity. Pra’ai Chaotic Evil Death Pra’ai is the chaotic evil god of necromancy, the undead, and hunger. Called many names, such as the Prince of Bones, the God of shallow graves, and the His symbol is a five pointed crown made of bones. He commands his worshippers to: * Find the seed of darkness in your heart and nourish it; find it in others and exploit to your advantage. * Do as you will, and let nobody stop you. * Oppose the followers of all other deities so that Pra’ai alone can rule the world. Tiamat Lawful Evil War Tiamat is the evil god of wealth, greed, and envy. She is the patron of chromatic dragons and those whose lust for wealth overrides any other goal or concern. Her symbol is a five claws arranged into the shape of a star, each point is colored after a different chromatic dragon. She commands her followers to: * Hoard wealth, acquiring much and spending little. * Wealth is its own reward. * Forgive no slight and leave no wrong unpunished. * Take what you desire from others. Those who lack the strength to defend their possessions are not worthy to own them. Category:DotH Category:Deities Category:Island Realm